


Lace?

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, ai is also p gay but less embarrassing about it, rins fucking gay, sousukes a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 16:17:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5423672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin gulped. It had started out a very normal and mundane day, shuffling through hallways attempting to be on time to class. Except now there was an absolutely gorgeous silver haired boy on the floor in front of him. The poor boy had been shoved and he’d fallen, ripping his pants on the way down. Now normally Rin would have moved to help the boy up, but where the pants had ripped revealed really nice skin and a cute little butt and oh god was that lace?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lace?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Free! Fic and I wrote it really late at night so this is not that great and it's really self indulgent but here u go.

Rin gulped. It had started out a very normal and mundane day, shuffling through hallways attempting to be on time to class. Except now there was an absolutely gorgeous silver haired boy on the floor in front of him. The poor boy had been shoved and he’d fallen, ripping his pants on the way down. Now normally Rin would have moved to help the boy up, but where the pants had ripped revealed really nice skin and a cute little butt and oh god was that lace?   
The boy began pulling himself up and Rin shook himself out of his thoughts, blushing and scolding himself for letting his mind (and eyes) wander in that direction. Slipping off his jacket, he pushed himself forward and lightly tapped the smaller boy on the shoulder. When the boy began to turn he leaned down, keeping his voice low as he informed him, “I don't mean to scare you, but your pants ripped when you fell.” The boys beautiful blue eyes widened, “Here, cover yourself with this.” Rin said, avoiding his very gay thoughts and handing the boy his jacket. “Are you okay?”  
“I-I'm okay, thank you.. Um..?”  
“Rin”  
“Thank you Rin.” The boy paused to make full eye contact, “I'm Aiichirou but you can call me Ai.” He finished with a soft smile that made the mole under his right eye crinkle and made Rin feel like his little gay heart was going to explode. Ai jolted when he looked down at his watch, “Shoot! I'm late, thank you again Rin!” He ran off with a bounce in his step that left Rin frozen in place, definitely late but also not really caring.

***

He really did try to focus on his classes, he didn't want to fall behind, but he couldn't take his mind of Ai. The boy looked like a model for christs sake! Maybe he was a model, Rin may never find out because he forgot to ask for his number. He sighed, would he ever get his jacket back? Not that he really cared, the idea of Ai wearing his jacket made him feel weird and fluffy inside.  
During lunch he barely touched his food and wasn't even paying attention until Sousuke let out a loud barking laugh and looked at him over his phone with amusement dancing over his features. “So that's why you've been sulking.” He smirked.  
“What do you- I haven't been sulking!” Rin spluttered, confused and embarrassed.  
“You met Ai.”  
“You know who he is?!”   
Sousuke rolled his eyes “Yes Rin, I have other friends. He's in my English class and we've done a few projects together.”  
“Why didn't you introduce me?” In all honesty, Rin felt a bit betrayed.  
“How was I supposed to know you would want to meet him?”  
Rin pouted mumbling out a small, “He's really cute.” Before Sousuke continued,  
“He wanted to know if I knew who you were, he has your jacket and needs to return it.” Sousuke looked down to read off his phone, “He described you as tall, red hair, shark teeth and really hot.” He looked up and smirked at his best friends flushed face.  
“What did you tell him?”  
“Well first I told him you happen to be my best friend, then I told him where we were and he can join us if he wants to.”  
“What? Sousuke you have to warn me about this kind of thing.” He nervously wiped his palms on his pants before running a hand through his hair, eyes flitting around the park they were sitting in. “When did you send that text?”  
Sousuke paused to check, “Ten minutes ago.”  
Rin whipped his head to stare at his friend with terror in his eyes.  
“Ah, speak of the devil.”   
More like speak of an angel Rin thought as he looked up at the boy now standing in front of their park table who was staring at him blushing along with a highly amused Sousuke.  
“...Shit did I say that out loud.”  
“Well I'll leave you two to it.” Sousuke stood with a wink and walked off, leaving Rin and Ai to sit in uncomfortable silence. Rin hid his head in his arms, forehead resting on the table. “This is so embarrassing.”  
“I'm the one who's pants ripped.” Ai murmured, gaze not moving from his own lap.  
“At least you wear cute underwear.”  
Ai squeaked and looked up at the same time Rin did, both of them reddening further before they burst into explanation.  
“I'm so so sorry that was so forward I-”  
“No! It's okay! I'm sorry for running off I just-”  
“You're just so cute and I got so flustered and-”  
“Do you want to go on a date?” The both finished in sync, pausing before bursting into laughter.  
“Well I guess that's a yes?” Ai asked when they both calmed down.  
“Yes, it is very much a yes.” Rin said with a smile, he was looking forward to more less than normal days.


End file.
